


Of Burnt Houses and Soft Lips

by stalewater



Category: Homestuck, karkat - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Horny, Hot, Kissing, Multi, Other, Sexual, Sexy, Sweet, boner, heated, hot stuff, lips, makeout, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get called home from school only to go home and find a huge surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Burnt Houses and Soft Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

You just could not believe it! You were just about to go to sixth period when you were called down to the office for a house call. Someone had started a small fire in your kitchen. Damn it! You loved the kitchen. That is where you got food! You stuffed your books into your backpack mumbling a few swears as you stomped your way home. Smoke was still rising from the house. A few Firemen were outside cleaning up the last of the burning. Someone else was outside by your house. They were pacing back and forth. You could not really make-out who they were but when you did, there was going to be more fire.  
“Hey!” Everyone turned around to see an angry tenth grader storming their way. “Yes little lady?” “This is my house! What happened here?” “wel-“ The man was cut off by the pacing man. Well troll, you could see clearly, now the person who was pacing was just your friend Karkat. “IAMSOSOSOSORRYFORALLOFTH-“ “slowly and in English.” You said fuming. “I am so sorry (y/n), I was trying to bake you something and. Well then all of this happened.” You were startled by the troll’s words. He was trying to bake. A Vantas…Baking? You burst into a fit of laughter as the troll himself became angered.  
“What’s so funny? I just burnt half of your house and you are laughing? What’s wrong with you?” He shouted as he crossed his arms. Without noticing, you hugged him, still laughing, and caused his face to grow a deep shade of candy red. “BLuh! Get off of me!” He pried your arms off him as you wiped a few stray tears away. You thanked the firefighters and said your goodbyes while Karkat stayed put. “C’mon Vantas, Let’s get inside.” He grumbled and followed you into the house. You turned around and began to laugh again. “What is so funny?” “Karkat why did you try to bake? You know your whole family cannot cook, what made you think you could?” You asked. He shifted himself from one foot to the other. “None of your damn business.” “Of course it is! You nearly burnt my fucking house down!”  
Karkat blushed a bit and began to cry a little. “Karkat what’s wrong?” “I just really… What do you humans say? Oh yeah! I really like you. Your pretty- No! Beautiful! I know you have liked (f/n) for a long time now but look. He does not deserve you. You need someone who cares…And I do.” You gaped at Karkats confession and the small, salty, red tears that slid down his grey cheeks. You drew him into another hug. This one had something in it that the one earlier did not. Loads of the love you always wanted to give to Karkat. You knew Terezi broke his heart once; And Dave had broken yours, those two where literally perfect for each other. You pulled back a little to look into Karkats deep red eyes, Full of want for you, and for love, he had never gotten.   
“Karkat?” “Yeah?” “I’m flushed for you too.” He smiled brightly and hugged into you even more. You gripped his clawed hands and drug him into the living room. “You didn’t have to try and bake me anything you know? What you just said was enough to convince anyone.” “Yes but I also wanted to make you something sweet to taste, while I confessed.” You smirked into your nasty thoughts earning a confused look from the grumpy troll in front of you. “Wanna watch a movie? That is the sweetest thing I want right now.” Karkat nodded and sat on the couch watching you place a movie in before joining him. Before you knew it, Karkat was engulfed in the sappy story that was unfolding before his glossy eyes.   
Perfect. Part one of your plan was a success, now to put a check mark by the second one. You yawned and leaned over to Karkat nuzzling into his shoulder. He did not even blink. Yes! You looking at his kissable lips and licked your own. ‘How does he taste?’ You leaned up and pressed your lips together. Since both of you had very soft lips it was quite enjoyable. Karkat was now in full conciseness. “mmf!” He squirmed into the kiss and slowly melted against you. His sharp teeth grazed your lips, biting a bit. He jerked a bit thinking he hurt you, but you thought it was sexy. He entered his tongue into your wet cavern and explored the fresh territory.  
You moaned and pulled away; needing the godly product from trees, we call oxygen. Karkat stayed silent, as his eyes grew wide. You giggled and nuzzled into his chest. “Karkles you taste like black cherries.” “Shut up. You made me miss the good part.” He said resuming his gaze on the screen before him. “Ah~ you loved it. “ SHUT UP!” The night continued like that. Small little kisses here and there and you giggling at his grumpy mood. Thank the lord for burnt houses and soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this was a more popular piece back in the day! Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
